User talk:Lorik
Guildwiki Glitch? Is it just me... or does everyone else look under builds, click any build then get the entire sword spike build layered on top of the real build? I'm probably just seeing things though >_> Lorik 13:04, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :some anon editted the Template:Untested-build with his build. fixed now. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:10, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :: Thanks for the quick response, I'm glad im not totally insane yet. By the way... you guys are incredibly fast with the edits, specially compared to a new Wiki user like me. Each time i try to fix something, its already fixed by the time I click the edit button! Lorik 13:18, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :::you guys? i'm just a regular girl, nothing special. i do partol , so most of the time i see it before other people would. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:21, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I patrol that because I have absolutely nothing left to do, I'm just extremely unfamiliar with the code. Took me about 5 days to realize I didnt have to type Lorik instead of the four tildes. Lorik 13:27, 10 August 2006 (CDT) New Build Idea I was checking the monk skills quick reference, and saw Word of Censure, now being 10 energy, that's flipping expensive. My idea is to combine this with both divine spirit and channeling and a +20% enchant staff wrapping for a minimum 10 seconds of < 5 energy every 2 seconds spamming WoC. Channeling is for kicker energy when there happen to be mobs around. After that, I plan on using the Inspiration line of magic for energy management, channeling + the inspired/drains, maybe even with Ether Feast thrown in as a self heal. Current Beta Skillbar would be something like... 1. Word of Censure 2. Spear of Light 3. Signet of Rage/Bane Signet/Holy Strike 4. Channeling 5. Divine Spirit 6. Physical/Elemental Resistances /Mantra of 7. Divine Intervention 8. Hard res? I think i can make a working build around this premise, any suggestions or ideas? Or direct me to a Monk Primary WoC smiter? (i've seen the Ele one, not too impressed, though it's workable too). Lorik 18:58, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Talk:Mo/Me Heal Party Spammer sockpuppets are never a valid concern for policy, as creating an account is a low barrier activity that is non-exclusive. essentially if a person were to create two sockpuppets, they could easily create 9 or 10. once a person steps outside of policy and creates sockpuppets for malicious intent, there is nothing policy can do about it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:17, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :I know that much is true after reading the whole fiasco with Stabber and F_G. Anyways, i think Wiki policy shouldnt allow people to vote upon their own builds due to the simple reason that they will be obviously biased towards their own creation. (Unless of course, it involves mending + healing breeze and we manage to beat it into their heads that they're wrong =P) Lorik 16:25, 17 August 2006 (CDT) UW this weekend? Hey Lorik, thought I might see if I couldn't catch you here. With Diego's help I've made some changes to the UW build on my page (not the least of which involves turning the paragon into a P/R barrager. GftE every hit is niiiiiice.), and I've figured out that, with only a minimal amount of micromanaging, the build can theoretically be run with just two humans: The geotank and the ritualist. The monk, orders nec, pararrager, and barragers can be used with heroes no problem. As you know, my geotank is... pretty far away from contributing any heroes (don't have any unlocked on him, let along lv. 20)... but if your ele has heroes available, we could do a full UW clear run tonight or tomorrow even if there's no one else to help us. Obviously, there's no reason to take heroes over humans if we have humans available, but as we learned last time, that's not always the case. Since my geotank isn't ready, I'd have to be the ritualist. Now, on my ritualist, I have a monk already set up and runed, the orders nec already set up and runed, one barrager already set up and runed, and with a little effort I can offer the paragon barrager or maybe Zenmai as a crit barrager (yeah, with the gfte spammer crit barrage isn't AS useful, but it works). Therefore, see what you can get set up... maybe get Morgahn set up, definitely Jin or Margrid if you have 'em, Zenmai if it's possible, whatever. Worse comes to worse, you can bring the monk and necro and one barrager and I'll try to get together the three other barragers... but we'll see. Point is, if you're as interested in clearing the entirety of UW as I am (and why not? Chests and ectos for everyone!), getting your heroes ready would probably be one of the best steps you could take to get ready. I'll be on this evening, so we can discuss the finer details then if I catch you. Seeya ingame. Zaq 16:54, 23 February 2007 (CST) Marbecue Take a look here, and feel free to edit that page as you see fit. Just thought it might help to get all our ideas in one place. Zaq 19:23, 8 March 2007 (CST) ...Go. Read. The. Marbecue. Page. RIGHT NOW. I've had a grand idea... I often refer to my builds as "straddling the line between genius and madness", but this time, I really, REALLY mean it. Basically I tested our old idea (modified to fit the limitations of my companions... talk to me ingame and I'll tell you the story) and healing simply WILL NOT cut it. We need hardcore prevention... and the wheels in my head started turning, and this is what came out of it. Go read it, and GET THOSE QUESTS DONE, so we can test this the MOMENT we're both online together. Zaq 06:47, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Rage of the Ntouka Mesmer You challenge, I deliver. Dunno if that build's worthy of 50k, but you can't say I didn't follow through on your challenge. Tell me what you think. Zaq 19:27, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC)